This invention relates to ammunition and explosive devices and more particularly to an electric explosive detonator having mercuric-5-nitrotetrazole as the sole explosive charge and to a method of detonating a secondary explosive.
In the field of explosives, problems exist with detonators. There are four separate and distinct subdivisions in the explosive field -- (1) primary explosives, (2) secondary explosives, (3) propellants and (4) pyrotechnics. This invention concerns a primary explosive and its use in an electrical detonator to detonate a secondary explosive.
A secondary explosive provides the blasting and shattering power normally associated with the generic term explosive. A secondary explosive, while usually powerful, is not usually sensitive or easily detonated. It, thus, becomes necessary to provide a primary explosive, which is more sensitive and can initiate the secondary explosive detonation. Customarily, the primary explosive is housed in a detonator; which, in turn, is connected in an explosive and detonable relationship with secondary explosive.
The use of electrical detonators is common in the explosive arts. The problems of a primary explosive incorporated in an electrical detonator are thoroughly discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,340,808 to Leopold incorporated herein by reference. Briefly summarized, these problems include maintaining the sensitivity and output of the detonator while providing safety. Prior art detonators typically contain two or three separate explosive charges of differing sensitivities. With each of the charges, however, loading complications are multiplied. To avoid the loading problems of two or three separate explosive charges, a mixture of charges is a possibile solution. While this procedure simplifies loading, it does not completely solve the safety and sensitivity problems.
It, therefore, appears that a single-component explosive charge is a suitable solution eliminating some drawbacks of the mixed explosive, and the loading problem of the two or three separate explosive charges in the detonator. However, the singlecomponent explosive charge must maintain the desired sensitivity, safety, and output with regard to electrical detonation. Thus, there are a variety of factors which must be considered in selecting an explosive charge for an electrical detonator.